La jefa
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Dedicado a Temari Ackerman. Au. No le gustaban las mujeres rudas, las prefería sumisas para poder tenerlas bajo control, pero si tuviera forzosamente decir que le gustaba más de Erza Scarlet en definitiva sería su cabello. Grayza.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Para Temari Ackerman, que lo disfrutes Tem.**

 **Advertencia: Au y quizá un poco de Ooc, además, M +18 por tratar temas adultos y situaciones delicadas.**

 _ **La jefa.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: El compromiso y la libertad.**_

La primera vez que vio a su jefa le pareció una mujer normal, con un bonito cabello rojo y largo, además de un llamativo cuerpo entallado en ese traje de oficinista, y que para colmo acostumbraba a usar mini falda. Su primera impresión no fue nada especial además de descubrir que tenía un horrible carácter y un cuerpazo excesivamente bueno.

No le gustaban las mujeres rudas, las prefería sumisas para poder tenerlas bajo control, exactamente como su ex novia Juvia con quién seguía teniendo encuentros casuales a veces, ya sin ningún sentimiento romántico de por medio. Pero cómo precisamente odiaba a las mujeres capaces de dominarlo, no se explicaba como demonios acabó en esa situación:

Con su cuerpo repegado al de su jefa, con ella contra la pared mientras deslizaba una traviesa mano por debajo de la mini falda y le besaba el cuello, ella suspiraba y presionaba con fuerza su espalda.

—Gray, detente. —suspiró; nunca antes le había dicho Gray, cómo su relación era meramente de trabajo, muchas veces pensó que la pelirroja solo parecía conocer su apellido.

Ignoró la petición y con su mano libre se enredó entre los cabellos escarlatas, que si tuviera forzosamente decir que le gustaba más de Erza Scarlet en definitiva sería su cabello. Acercó su nariz a los sedosos y brillantes mechones escarlatas para inhalar su embriagador aroma.

—Gray...por favor para. —le repitió, pero él no quería detenerse, justo ahora ya se imaginaba las muchas cosas que haría sobre el escritorio, le demostraría lo que era un hombre de verdad, y no un mal chiste como el anterior novio que le había conocido— los ventanales están abiertos... —mordió su cuello un poco y la sintió estremecer entre sus brazos, erizando su cuerpo y elevando su ego por los cielos.

—Al diablo los ventanales, estamos en el veinteavo piso, dudó que nos puedan ver. —exhaló en su piel.

—No es solo eso... Laxus no tardará en venir a dejarme el reporte de ventas...

—Así que te preocupa que nos vean —sonrió burlón—, te sorprendería ver lo excitante que es hacerlo con la adrenalina de poder ser descubierto... —se le estaba yendo directo y sin pausa, se estaba apresurando pero a fin de cuentas fue ella la que lo provocó, que no salga con que le daba pena ser descubierta.

—El que a ti te guste ser exhibicionista, no significa que todos seamos iguales... —su tono volvió a ser demandante y le apartó con fuerza, empujándolo con ambos brazos para marcar la distancia de su irreprochable espacio personal— vuelve al trabajo Fullbuster, y esto jamás pasó.

Caminó con dignidad hacia la puerta y la abrió para "mostrarle en camino", él dejó escapar un risa burlona, se acomodó la camisa y la corbata para salir campante por la puerta. Un poco frustrado sí, más tarde debía ir al baño para encargarse del asunto que la jefa había despertado entre sus piernas, para no quedar como acosador sexual con las demás mujeres del trabajo, pero no todo era malo, había salido de aquella oficina con una nueva anécdota para contar a sus compañeros de trabajo la próxima vez que salieran a tomar.

Volvió a su cubículo con una sonrisa pintada en los labios y dejó caer su flojo trasero en su silla giratoria.

—¿Cómo te fue en la oficina de la demonio Titania? —le preguntó Freed. La demonio Titania era cómo todos le llamaron a la jefa, porque no querías nunca hacerla enojar.

—Bastante bien, diría yo... —afirmó confiado.

—Ya no deberías llegar tarde, un día de estos colmarás su paciencia y te va a joder... —comentó Mystogan, el hermano de la antigua pareja de la demonio.

—Bueno, pues habrá que afrontarlo cuándo sea el momento.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso.

—Todo está bien, ¿tú que crees, rosa chicle? —le preguntó a su mejor amigo, del cubículo de al lado pero no recibió respuesta— ¿Flamita? —se asomó para verlo pero el aludido estaba ensimismado con su celular con una nerviosa expresión y corriendo sudor frío por su frente.

—Ni lo intentes Gray, está en una crisis de pareja, está tratando de llamar a Lucy. —dijo Mystogan nuevamente.

—¿Y ahora qué hizo? —suspiró, porque él quería a Lucy cómo una hermanita y solo accedió a que Natsu saliera con ella con la condición de que no le hiciera daño o le rompería los testículos de una patada.

—Le "insinuó" a Lucy que estaba gorda. —explicó Gajeel, que se entretenía desde el otro lado de la oficina haciendo una montaña de lápices, lo comentó como si fuera cosa de todos los días, que para lo despistado que era Natsu y lo sensible que era Lucy, prácticamente así era.

—Algo cómo que Lucy quería verse sexy para él y Natsu le dijo que si el baby doll no le "apretaría" mucho.

—Lo arruinó. —concordó Gray.

—¡Solo lo mencioné porque no quería que sus pechos estuvieran incómodos! —replicó el pelirosa con el teléfono entre su oído y el hombro— ah, Luce... Soy yo otra vez... ¡No, espera, no me cuelgues! —se levantó y corrió hacia la sala de descanso para continuar su llamada, no necesitaba que sus amigos se enterarán de todo lo que ocurría con su novia, aunque eso ya era demasiado tarde, pues incluso todos en la oficina, fueran sus amigos o no, sabían lo complicado que era el caso de la rubia y del pelirosa.

Al parecer no todos tenían su bendita suerte con las mujeres, o por lo menos eso pensó Fullbuster, nunca había tenido un dilema así de dramático, sonrió de nuevo y asintió recordando lo que acababa de pasar:

Cuándo entró a trabajar creyó que sería un infierno, la corporación Fairy Tail, la industria de ropa más grande del país, le pareció absurdo porque a él no le atraía la moda y esas cosas, pero acababa de graduarse y a su padre le interesaba que aprendiera como era la vida laboral en otro lado para después ser un buen elemento al heredar la automotriz de su progenitor y eso fue lo primero que encontró.

Conoció a Erza Scarlet, de la que había oído rumores acerca de lo estricta que era, genial, a parte de odiar su nuevo trabajo, tenía una jefa pesada, nada podía salir peor. Sí cómo no, que a su infortunio se sumo que el novio de la jefa, un importante diseñador de ropa, resultó ser gay y la dejó haciendo su empeorar su humor casi el mismo día en que Gray se presentó a la oficina.

Sin embargo, después de dos años de laborar ahí, ya se había acostumbrado y además estar con sus compañeros de trabajo aligeraba bastante las cosas. Incluso se había vuelto más osado y desafiaba constantemente a la demonio Titania llegando tarde, pues no le importaba mostrar su desagrado a su puesto, haciendo enloquecer a la pelirroja con un curricular y una ética profesional impecables.

Esa mañana, en la cual todo pasó, lo había vuelto a hacer, su hora de entrada era a las siete en punto y a él le hacía una gran gracia pasearse por ahí hasta las once y media, y llegar a su cubículo a desayunar descaradamente; por lo que no le sorprendió cuándo fue citado en su oficina. Fue hasta ahí y cómo siempre entró como si fuera su casa, sin mostrar la más mínima señal de etiqueta, sin embargo, nunca esperó verse enredado en esa incomoda situación.

—¡Toca antes de entrar! —le exigieron, pues la jefa estaba en sostén, se estaba cambiando.

Él se quedó petrificado viendo el desnudo torso de la chica. Casi se le cae la baba al ver el sexy sostén de encajes negros con transparencias, demasiadas transparencias, y ese lunar que tenía al lado del ombligo era bastante tentador.

—¡Sal de aquí! —le lanzó un lapicero y el apenas se salvó porque cerró la puerta justo antes de que el objeto golpeará la madera de la entrada.

Estuvo afuera unos instantes, ¿qué había sido eso?, ¿por qué estaba semi desnuda?, ¿por qué se estaba cambiando en la oficina y sin poner seguro a la puerta?, pensó, y luego de calmarse un poco; tocó tres veces.

—Adelante, —escuchó y pasó bastante nervioso, se negaba a verla directamente— siéntate Fullbuster. —le ordenaron, la vio de reojo, ya estaba vestida y se mostraba bastante orgullosa a pesar de estar más roja de un tomate.

—Con permiso... —pasó a ocupar el lugar indicado.

—Sigues con tu costumbre de ser impuntual, ¿no es así?

—Sí...

—Míreme a los ojos por favor...—exigió, él tragó saliva.

La observó, y quería sacudir la cabeza porque en ese momento juró verla más seductora que nunca, quizá porque hace un segundo la había visto en sostén, pero nunca notó, después de su primer encuentro, hasta ahora nuevamente, lo sensual que era esa mujer. Ver su blanca y cremosa piel sin nada encima, fue como un golpe fuerte en la cara que le serviría a modo de recordatorio.

—Para empezar debo advertirte...

Comenzó con su sermón de siempre, pero no podía ponerle si quiera atención, porque solo veía sus rizadas pestañas, sus labios brillantes y su enorme cabello rojo. Un bolígrafo cayó de su escritorio y ella se agachó a recogerlo, pudo ver su prominente pecho en la abertura del escote y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Cuando se abalanzó sobre ella al principio no hubo reacción, pero después la mujer intentó poner resistencia que detuvo cuándo la rodeó con sus ponderosos brazos y ella parecía derretirse en ellos, llevándolos a la situación inicial...

...Y así fue se enorgulleció de poderla domar aunque sea unos instantes, definitivamente sus hazaña debería de ser inmortalizada. Tal acto de heroísmo no podía quedarse solo en su memoria, después de 84 años, no señor, todo mundo debía saberlo.

—Oye Mystogan, ¿cuándo va a ser la próxima salida? —preguntó pues aunque no fuera algo digno de inmortalizar en el libro de récord guiness , al menos quería que sus amigos los supieran.

.

.

.

Normalmente ese tipo de cosas se hacían con tiempo y de hecho de no ser porque consideraba a Erza una de sus mejores amigas y una jefa ejemplar, no se tomaría tantas molestias.

Divisó a lo lejos, unas cuantas cuadras más adelante el enorme estudio de la agencia de modelos de Sabertooth. Suspiró con pesadez, no es que le gustara mucho esa parte de su trabajo.

Una vez en frente de las puertas y tocó el timbre.

—¿Diga? —respondieron del otro lado, esa voz la conocía, era Minerva. La había conocido en una fiesta que llevó a cabo una importante revista, era demasiado hedonista y no era necesario decir que no le agradaba demasiado.

—Soy Cana Alberona, fotógrafa de Fairy Tail, vengo aquí para la colaboración.

No se escuchó más allá de un quejido por parte de aquella mujer y luego el chirrido que emitió la puerta al abrirse. Bastante exagerado todo eso.

Cuando entró y caminó un poco más por el pasillo, pasando por el frente de la recepción, la recibió un chasquido de lengua, pero para su temperamento y el humor que traía, ganas no le faltaban de golpear a esa mujer, pero como no quería perder más su tiempo para poder irse lo más rápido posible de ahí, solo se acercó con la cara más sonriente que pudo aunque las venas de la frente se le exaltaban debido al enojo.

—Gracias por su cálida bienvenida... —respondió sarcástica— Ahora, ¿podría hacerme el favor de indicarme en dónde es la jodida sesión de fotos?

—Esa información no me concierne darla a mi. —contestó Minerva con desinterés mientras se limaba las uñas con calma.

—Escuche —golpeó el escritorio con la palma abierta—, ustedes tienen suerte de que una industria de moda como la nuestra haya decidido aceptar su descabellada propuesta de una colaboración de último minuto, así que más le vale decirme ahora, en dónde rayos es la sesión o si no... —apretó los dientes para sonar más intimidante, pero no pudo acabar su amenaza, porque antes de eso, llegó una menuda chica albina sonriente con un montón de papeles en las manos.

—Minerva-sama, aquí están los expedientes... —los colocó con esfuerzo encima del escritorio, pues pesaban mucho.

—Bien hecho Yukino, buena chica, sigue así y pronto podrás dejar de ser una asistente.

—Gracias. —sonrió. Cana aclaró su garganta para hacer énfasis en que ella seguía allí.

—Ah, lo siento —le miró la albina—, no sabía que estaba ocupada Minerva-sama. Lo siento mucho, soy Yukino Agria, asistente general de esta agencia de modelos.

Cana la miró fijamente unos segundos.

—Bien —suspiró—, tú pareces alguien amable, quizá puedas ayudarme, ¿sabes en dónde queda la sesión de fotos de un tal "Sting Eucliffe"?

—Creo que si. —respondió tímidamente y es que, vieses por dónde vieses, Cana simplemente... Imponía.

—¡Genial!, ¿podrías llevarme?

—¿Puedo? —Yukino tímidamente volteó a ver a Minerva, pidiéndole permiso, pero esta estaba tan ocupada con sus uñas, que apenas e hizo un sutil gesto con la mirada para indicar que si iba a enseñarle a la morena el lugar, lo hiciera ya y la dejaran en paz. Cana rodó los ojos— Por aquí por favor. —le sonrió la albina y comenzaron a caminar.

—¡Que servicio tan atento! —se quejó la castaña mientras seguía a la más pequeña por los pasillos de madera y las paredes color crema.

—Minerva-sama es muy amable... A veces —le respondió sonriendo—, es solo que acaba de ser rechazada. Soltó sin más, claro que después de ver como la invitada abría los ojos como platos ante aquella confesión, se tapó la boca con ambas manos y sus mejillas se tornaron carmín.

—¡N-no le diga a Minerva-sama, por favor! —pidió exaltada.

—Eh, muy bien —sacudió la cabeza—. Aunque la verdad es que no me sorprende, esa mujer casi no tiene gracia alguna de la que enorgullecerse.

—Las tiene, solo que a veces... Emm le gusta humillar a la gente... Un poquito. —divagó la albina.

—Da igual —suspiró con cansancio—, ¿y quién fue el desafortunado?

—N-no sé si deba decírselo, ya he hablado demasiado. —evadió un hilito de voz.

—Y precisamente por eso, debes terminar de contármelo... —la verdad le importaba poco más saber cuántas personas estaban teniendo relaciones en esos momentos, pero debía distraerse con algo antes de perder la paciencia— Si no lo haces, tal vez se me llegue a escapar que a "Minerva-sama" le rompieron el corazón. —bromeó, en realidad no diría nada, pero molestar a los novatos siempre le pareció entretenido, lo hacia hasta en su propia empresa.

—¡Ah! Bueno, yo... —dudó un poco, pero finalmente lo confesó al desviar su mirada un poco— F-fue Sting-sama.

Y no pudo contener la carcajada.

Es que era un hecho que eso pasaría si una mujer que casi le doblaba la edad a un caprichoso, vanidoso, rico, infantil e idiota niñato de 19, fuera rechazada sin dudarlo, si le externaba querer tener algo con él. Más, si solo tenía un vil puesto de secretaria, que el trabajo en si era horado pero Minerva desprestigiaba cualquier cosa que hacia. Un chico como el mimado Sting Eucliffe, jamás se fijaría en una secretaria que casi alcanzaba el cuarto piso de la edad, sin ninguna gracia, que tenía el humilde salario mínimo. Y eso era precisamente lo hilarante.

—N-no se ría por favor. —susurró Yukino bajito y avergonzada— La verdad es que no ha sido la única...

Cana se detuvo unos instantes y enarcó la ceja viendo divertida a Yukino.

—No me digas que... —contuvo una pequeña risa cuando la observo asentir lentamente— Ah, descuida, estamos hablando del modelo juvenil del momento, de seguro tiene los humos por el cielo. Ninguna mujer debe de ser lo suficientemente buena para él.

—Lo sé... —Yukino suspiró resignada—, ¡Pero es que es tan sexy! —gritó contenta y con brillo en los ojos, al parecer, ella aun no se daba por vencida del todo.

Yukino, era una buena chica, amable y servicial. Entonces debería tener buen gusto con los hombres, al menos físicamente, pero eso... Ya lo juzgaría ella con sus propios ojos.

.

.

.

Se encontraba hastiado de tanto alboroto que se formaba alrededor suyo, que le dolía la cabeza. Las estilistas corrían de un lado a otro intentando que se viera más impecable y atractivo de lo que ya era, como si eso fuera posible. La parte frontal derecha de su cabeza comenzaba a punzar más fuerte de lo común. Debería hacer algo con esa migraña, si, pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que era completamente inútil pues él sabía que esos insoportables dolores, eran debido al estrés que vivía gracias a la universidad y a su trabajo.

Y no es que ya no le gustara modelar, de hecho le fascinaba su trabajo, le era divertido poder ser libre durante las sesiones de fotos, en dónde podía ser él mismo. Lo que le era insoportable, era tener que lidiar con no poder tener ni un segundo de paz en todo el maldito día. Si en la mañana era lidiar con sus escandalosas compañeras de clase que no dejaban de pedirle ser modelo para sus proyectos, solo para tener una oportunidad de estar cerca de él, sin considerar que él aparte de trabajar, también tenía que ocuparse de sus propios proyectos. Era en la tarde tener que soportar que alguna de las estilistas se pasara de lista y rozara su cuerpo más de lo necesario.

Los fines de semana tampoco estaba tranquilo. Se dedicaba por completo a sus trabajos y proyectos de la carrera, pero no podía ir ya tampoco a la biblioteca sin que alguna mujer se sentara a su lado a propósito, para hacerle la plática o que incluso la bibliotecaria le preguntara cada cinco segundos si no necesitaba algo. No podía trabajar en paz.

Estaba hartándose de su estilo de vida, y estaba completamente seguro de que aquello, no era exactamente lo que se considera bueno.

Escuchó que una de las chicas, la que se encargaba de su cabello y de hacerle molestas cosquillas en el cuello, le daba la indicación de pasar ya al estudio, pues la fotógrafa de la industria de modas de Fairy Tail, con quién su agencia de modelos, Sabertooth, haría una colaboración: Una sesión de fotos con un modelo de Saber —en este caso él—, y la ropa de Fairy. Esas fotos serían mostradas a luz, en la fiesta que ofrecería Weekenly Sorcerer para promocionar ambas empresas y aumentar las ventas.

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala de fotos y escuchaba vagamente a una simple asistente de por ahí intentar coquetearle, recordaba que le habían dicho que la fotógrafa que habían designado las hadas para la colaboración, era de las mejores que tenían. Aunque no lograba despertar interés genuino en eso, pues no le importaba nadie que tomara fotografías para un uso comercial, sin sentimientos profundos de por medio.

Porque nadie allí parecía entender el verdadero concepto de tomar una foto y todo lo que conllevaba. No era algo vanal y plástico como capturar a un chico visualmente agradable con ropas finas para producir dinero, era mucho más. Por eso, ninguna otra fotógrafa valía la pena, no como aquella que había conocido en el parque aquella tarde hacia ya ocho años y que no había vuelto a ver, pero estaba seguro, seguía embelleciendo el mundo con sus fotos.

Atravesó las puertas con una sonrisa confiada, era hora de trabajar.

.

.

.

Un niño, tal y como pensaba.

Un niño bonito.

Rubio de ojos azules, algo bastante cliché y nada fuera de lo común, como lo esperaba, pero para las jóvenes hormonales como Yukino era un sueño, y para las solteronas aburridas como Minerva: Un buen candidato a juguete sexual. Por lo que agradecía, no estar en ninguna de esas situaciones, tampoco creía que era para tanto, Sting Eucliffe no tenía nada de especial. Con 25 años cumplidos, un trabajo que le agradaba y un salario que le permitiera ciertos lujos y tiempo libre, no tenía de que preocuparse y mucho menos en un mocoso súper modelo. Lo único que le interesaba de ese joven era que supiera trabajar rápido para que pudiera irse de ahí.

Con forme fue avanzando la sesión, debía admitir que el niño no lo hacia nada mal, pero aun estaba algo tibio para su gusto. Lo que más le gustó fue que en menos de una hora ya tenía la mitad de la sesión cubierta, por lo que decidió dar un descanso de 10 minutos para que el niñato no se cansara y siguiera haciendo las cosas tan fluidas como las estaba haciendo.

Tomó una de las botellas de agua que le ofrecieron y se sentó en su silla para beber plácidamente. El celular en su bolsillo vibró y con algo de pereza lo sujetó.

 **De: Gray Fullbuster.**

 **Para: Cana Alberona.**

 **Asunto: Salir**

 _Los chicos y yo vamos a ir por unos tragos esta noche en el bar de la quinta avenida saliendo de trabajar, ¿quieres venir?_

Y esa era otra de las razones por las que no necesitaba preocuparse por cosas triviales, pues tenía amigos con los cuales divertirse y que no era un secreto que a ella le gustaban las fiestas y beber mucho. Sonriendo se dispuso a enviar la respuesta.

 **De: Cana Alberona.**

 **Para: Gray Fullbuster.**

 **Re: Salir.**

 _¿Ir por unos tragos el jueves sabiendo que mañana hay trabajo? Les gustan las emociones fuertes, ¿no?_

 _Cuenten conmigo._

Envió el mensaje y entonces sintió la insistente mirada azul acosándola. Levantó la mirada sabiendo que era Sting Eucliffe, probablemente queriendo darle a entender que él también quería acabar con el trabajo lo más pronto posible, y así ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa que, cuando le correspondió la mirada, él le sonrió abiertamente y le lanzó un beso con coquetería. Tuvo que enarcar las cejas y contener la risa.

¿Acaso un niño quería coquetear con ella?

Que interesante.

.

.

.

—¡Estás bromeando! —le dijo Natsu con la mandíbula hasta el piso, mientras él con su sonrisa triunfal mezclaba los hielos de su bebida antes de beberlo por completo de una sentada.

—Ya te lo dije, es verdad. —presumió de nuevo. Hacia mucho que no iba a un antro y la música y las luces le molestaban un poco, pero nada fuera de lo común. Solo le importaba destacar sus logros con la demonio.

—Mientes —intervino Gajeel—, no creo que hayas pasado más haya de tocarle un cabello a Erza sin que ella te hubiese reventado los labios de un golpe.

—¡Que no miento! —aclaró de nuevo, volteó a ver a Mystogan pidiendo que lo respaldara, él solo levantó los hombros con indiferencia.

—Una vez escuche decir a Jerall que Erza suele ser bastante dócil si sabes como manejarla. Y como es Gray, no creo que haya tenido problemas con eso. —confirmó, abriendo paso a toda una horda de vitoreo incrédulo hacia Gray, quién disfrutó una vez más su hazaña.

—Cambiando de tema —intervino Freed—, ¿le avisaron a Cana que como el bar estaba cerrado la reunión sería aquí?

—Le mandé mensaje hace rato. —comentó Fullbuster bastante despreocupado— Me confirmó, incluso dijo que traería a unas amigas.

—Ojala que a esas amigas les guste divertirse. —agregó Gajeel— Debiste de haber quedado caliente después de lo que pasó con la jefa, ¿no Gray?

—Admito que me gustaría tener algo casual esta noche. Me quedé con ganas. —los demás, se rieron ante su comentario de forma ligera.

—El único que tendría problemas sería Natsu, no logró solucionar las cosas con Lucy esta tarde y le canceló, por eso está aquí. —dijo Mystogan— ¿Seguro que está bien?

Todos voltearon a ver al pelirosa y este tronó la lengua después de darle un largo sorbo a su bebida.

—Yo también tengo derecho a estar enojado —afirmó—, ella no quiso arreglar las cosas y ese ya no es mi problema. Puedo salir con mis amigos y ella no tiene porque enterarse, además, no es como si la estuviera engañando o algo así.

Los demás guardaron silencio conteniendo la risa, se iba a armar una grande, Natsu estaba metido en un aprieto, uno peligroso.

—¡Natsu Dragneel!, ¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! —la enfurecida voz de la rubia se levantó, incluso por encima del ruido de las bocinas de lugar. A Natsu casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo cuando la oyó detrás suyo.

—¡Lu-luce! —se levantó asustado—, ¡Pu-puedo explicarlo!

—Así que esta es la "sumamente importante junta" por la que me cortaste la llamada en la tarde, cuando yo ya estaba a punto de querer arreglar las cosas. —comentó sarcástica.

—¡N-no!, ¡bu-bueno sí! Pe-pero yo nunca dije que fuera tan importante, y tú estabas enojada y entonces...

—¡Natsu Dragneel! —repitió colérica.

Gray, así como sus compañeros, solo disfrutaban la escena divertidos, porque aunque Flamita quisiera verse como todo un galán, al que una mujer debería agradecerle por siquiera mirarla, quién llevaba los pantalones en su relación con Lucy era ella, todos sabían que era la rubia quién controlaba las cosas y como él estaba tan enamorado, no podía vivir sin dejar de cumplir las ordenes y expectativas de su consentida novia.

Hubo un tiempo en que Gray también se había puesto así por una mujer, pero cuando dejó de estar con la cabeza en las nubes y aterrizó los pies en la Tierra, comenzó a disfrutar meramente lo carnal, se dio cuenta de que ese estilo de vida sin preocupaciones era mejor para él. Al menos, Gray Fullbuster creía firmemente que el amor no era necesario para ser feliz.

Mejor aun, si Lucy estaba ahí, eso significaba que Cana la había traído y si ese círculo amistoso era el que había llevado hasta aquel antro, demasiado fresa para su gusto pero mejor que nada, eso significaba que Levy, Lissana y sobre todo Erza... Estaban presentes.

Dejó de observar un rato la hilarante escena de Natsu intentando explicarle la situación a Lucy con excusas ridículas, para recorrer el lugar hasta dar con la persona que buscaba. La halló casi instantáneamente en la entrada del antro, las mejillas bañadas de rojo y bastante tímida, debatiendo consigo misma todavía, si entrar o salir corriendo a la comodidad de su casa. Nunca había visto a Erza Scarlet tan insegura antes y eso le daba un poco de diversión adicional al asunto.

Estaba ahí, despampanante con un corto vestido rojo, como su cabello, que acentuaba su figura. Y uno tacones del 15 que estilizaban su figura y volvían sus largas piernas una tentación enorme para sus manos. Ella intentaba pasar desapercibida en ese lugar, pero no evitó que se encontraran sus miradas y que no hubiera escapatoria.

Fullbuster se relamió los labios y se puso de pie, para ir con paso firme hasta dónde Erza se encontraba.

Si iba a tener algo con alguien esa noche, ¿qué mejor que la mujer que lo había puesto deseoso desde un principio?

.

.

.

Cuando Erza sintió la deseosa mirada de su empleado sobre ella, se arrepintió de dejar que sus amigas husmearan en su guardaropa y que le escogieran el atuendo para esa salida. Es más, ni siquiera debió de haber accedido a ir, había dejado mucho trabajo pendiente en la oficina que le hubiese gustado acabar en la comodidad de su casa esa misma noche y al día siguiente tomar las riendas de un nuevo proyecto, pero no, sus compañeras de trabajo e incondicionales amigas la convencieron también de que relajarse un poco no estaba tan mal.

—¡No puedes estar todo el tiempo lamentándote por lo que pasó con Jerall! —le gritó Cana al teléfono después de invitarla— ¡Han pasado tres años desde entonces! Al tipo le tronaba la reversa, no puedes hacer nada con eso...

—¡C-cana! —respondió sintiendo sus mejillas arder, ¿cómo podría hablar de esa forma sin apenarse?— Ya te dije que no es por eso...

—¿Ah no?, ¿entonces por qué no? —Scarlet no supo que contestar, sino fuera tan orgullosa, probablemente hubiera aceptado que la castaña había dado justo en el clavo, pero no, así que solo se reclino por completo en su cómoda silla de oficina y suspiró pesadamente, aquel sonido fue captado por la bocina y llegó a los oídos de Alberona—, ¿lo ves? —preguntó con un tono más comprensivo— Erza, a este paso nuestra juventud se va a ir más rápido de lo que crees y tú quedarás sola, amargada y llena de trabajo, ¿no has intentado encontrar un nuevo amor o algo así?

¡¿Qué si lo había intentado?!, ¡el maldito de cupido podría burlarse de ella en su cara todavía más, si ella le contaba a su amiga la cantidad de correos que estaban en su bandeja de entrada, todos ellos de esos bochornosos sitios en línea para conocer gente! Y que para aumentar más su tortura, todos ellos eran de hombre gordos, feos, descuidados y demás, que rondaban de los 40 a los 75 años, interesados en el puesto adinerado de ella o en su trasero.

Dejó de pensar en ello, se deprimiría aun más y no le haría bien a su autoestima, saber que solo tipos de esa clase podía atraer, siendo que nunca se había considerado alguien de mal ver. Aunque los recientes hechos, habían comenzado a decirle que al parecer así era; sacudió su cabeza y devolvió toda su atención a su llamada nuevamente.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora... —respondió hosco y seco, con un mal sabor de boca— Además, ¿crees que puedes hablar de eso Cana?, ¿hace cuánto no sales con alguien?

—Ese no es el punto aquí Erza, yo estoy bien, tengo un trabajo que me gusta, amigos, el salario que merezco, ¿qué otra cosa podría pedir?

—Entonces somos casi iguales, no puedes exigirme algo estando en las mismas condiciones.

—¡Oh, te equivocas, querida! —Alberona dejó escapar una relajada risa, Erza frunció un ceja, ¿acaso se burlaba de ella?— Amiga, si bien no tengo pareja, nunca me privo de pasar un buen rato con mis amigos por estar todo el día en el trabajo y me aseguro de tener un buen orgasmo al menos una vez por semana, ¿hace cuánto que nadie te toca?

—¡Cana! —exasperó de nuevo, más roja que una frutilla, no podía decir "ese" tipo de palabras en voz alta, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; carraspeó la garganta antes de volver a hablar— No puedes andar teniendo se... _eso..._ con cualquiera que se atreviese en el camino.

—¡Claro que puedo! Porque existen los condones y yo no tengo ningún problema con el sexo casual y sin compromisos, esa es otra cosa que nos hace diferentes cariño, sé muy bien que tú quieres algo serio primero para dar ese paso y lo respeto, pero respecto a lo otro, sigo insistiendo en que deberías acompañarnos al menos esta vez. Además, ¡Lucy quiere vengarse de Natsu!, al parecer ese par de idiotas enamorados volvieron a pelearse, lo que Lucy no sabe es que él también quiere "darle una lección", se encontrarán "accidentalmente" y será la principal atracción de la noche, ¡vamos, no puedes perdértelo! —Cana estalló en sonoras risas y la peliroja rodó los ojos.

—No estoy tan segura de que burlarte de tus amigos sea bueno.

—No, pero es lindo ver como ellos se reconcilian siempre al final, me hacen recobrar la fe en el amor, quizás verlos te ayude un poco.

Scarlet suspiró nuevamente, ya no tenía más argumentos para librarse de aquello.

—Está bien, voy a ir, ¿en dónde nos vamos a reunir?

—¡No te preocupes por eso! —vitoreó la morena triunfal— Solo asegúrate de llegar temprano a casa, que las chicas te están esperando ya...

—¡Espera!, ¡¿qué...?! —no pudo continuar, el sonido de la línea vacía le hizo ver que de seguir hablando, lo haría consigo misma, y eso era un indicio de que estaba loca. Quería creer que aun faltaba mucho para eso, pero sus amigas le hacían ver su suerte demasiado y ya no estaba tan segura...

Fue de esa forma como había llegado a ese excéntrico lugar, uno de esos a los que no iba desde que tenía 17 y eso, habían sido veces contadas. Siempre le gustó luchar y esforzarse al máximo en lo que verdaderamente importaba, osea sus estudios, mantenerse como la número uno y esos lugares eran una terrible distracción a los jóvenes, según ella. Sin embargo; ahí estaba nuevamente, sin saber que hacer.

Aunado a eso, Fullbuster no le quitaba la vista de encima, prácticamente, la desnudaba con la mirada, con esa intensa mirada que había descubierto que el chico tenía, aquella tarde, en dónde casi lo arruina todo. Sintió las piernas flaquear cuando él comenzó a acercársele; no era digno de ella tener miedo de alguien tan simple como lo era su subordinado, siendo que como vicepresidenta de la prestigiosa industria de modas Fairy Tail siempre se afrontaba a cientos de adversidades en cada uno de sus proyectos y los superaba como podía, a veces con ojeras por no dormir en tres días y alimentadose solo de sopa instantánea, pero _siempre_ lo hacía. Por lo que temerle a un hombre la hacía sentir ridícula.

Pisó con fuerza el suelo, y con sus tacones dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse con su dignidad intacta, _primero muerta_ antes de volver a caer en los sucios trucos de ese empleado problema; pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, una robusta figura apareció delante de ella cubriéndole el paso. Levantó la mirada para toparse con un hombre mayor con bigote y un peluquín grasiento, hizo una mueca en desagrado.

—¿Podría darme permiso, por favor? —pidió. Aquel hombre, llevó una de sus sucias manos al trasero de la peliroja y comenzó a amasarlo desconsideradamente.

Ella entonces no supo de que iba todo eso, pero tragó saliva.

—¿Y si no quiero dejarte ir? —aquel hombre sonrió lascivamente y sopló en el rostro de Erza despeinándole el flequillo. Tuvo que aguantar las nauseas, su aliento olía a rayos.

—¡¿Qué rayos...?! —exclamó Fullbuster a medio camino. Alguien le había ganado.

Y por alguna razón, no le gustaba aquello.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota de autor: Hey, hola, como verán he vuelto de lo más profundo de la profundidades ?) La verdad, es que pensaba que mis vacaciones fueran más largar, tenía tantas cosas que contarles.**

 **Aun no sé que tan seguido voy a estar por aquí, pero voy a empezar a retomar todos mis fics incompletos. Hasta que los acabe todos, y todavía no sé si haré más, pero por el momento, iré tranquila. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a ver si todavía me quieren en mi antiguo foro ?)**


End file.
